dogs_of_warfandomcom-20200223-history
Alex Thompson
Apperance Give me either some bullets of your apperance. Or a full paragrpah! Insert photo here , atleast 2 or 3. Behavior/Personality Alex at first glance appears to quiet and even when he does speak he is very direct and straight to the point since he considers excessive information which does not relate to the situation to be pointless. He tends to be cold to those he does not know and at times he would tend to show his strategic side when plans are inaction since he considers everyone like chess pieces meaning to him they are disposables which could help him gain his goal and due to this, he tends to be a shut in person and hardly work with other people and when he does, he tends to prioritize himself first since he considers himself to by the king piece. He also tends to lie to achieve his goal or even cause turmoil so he can enjoy a battle between people as he spectate the battle and observe them comparing the fights to be like a chess game of blood and bones. He also has a very deep interest in chess to the point he carries a black king chess piece as goodluck. Roleplay Allignment Click here ! -> Allignment system Neutral Evil 'Occupation/Class' Click HERE to see the Class/Occupation '- > Classes/Occupation Occupation: N/A Rank: N/A However, if you dont want a occupation within the ones given, then you can pick another one. 'Fighting Style Base Style: '( Ex: Taichi) '''Flow of battle: '( Ex: Sei) Alex's flow of battle tends to be Sei due to his calm and cold nature. His Flow of battle is Sei since he tends to be strategic and observant like he is playing chess in the middle of a fight as-well as slight signs of emotions and when he does, it tends to have an aim of confusing people since from chess experience sometimes falsely acting could lead the other player to a wrong move. As for his fighting style, it would be Crimson dragon style which he depends on if he is unarmed when in terms hand to hand and he learn't this from a master he once beat in chess when he made a bet for the master to teach him even if he was evil if he wins which he did. He also uses this as his fighting style since it focuses on fist and kicks aswell as well balance so he doesn't need to be physically built up to a macho like brawlers are to fight and deal damage but he has to be semi built. ( YMRP fighting styles ) Chi Form Your chi form, or energy form is based on what type of chi your char will use. From Chakra, to Chi, to the power of nothingness, to pyscho energy. All of these things will be for you to pick and choose from. Remember you can only pick one, so choose wisely. Click this Link to pick which one you want. -> Simply copy and paste the description into this section after deleting the current text. -> The Energy System <- '''Chi Base (Optional) This system was made to regulate the chi system within YMRP. On the lInk provided, you will be able to pick from five chi archatypes for your character. this does not apply to everyone. If you do not want a chi base, you do not have to get one. Remember you can only have one that you accel in.Chi Base Page 'Weapon of Choice' ( Sword? Knife? Ax? Throwing Knives? ) Allies/Enemies ( As we encourage diversity with our characters. We encourage you to possibly create bullies, enemies you may have within the streets, or even create a rivalry between you and another Rper. ) 'Background' ( As we seek skilled roleplayers. We would like to see a 180 word bio. You are more then welcome to write more. But the bare minimum is 180 words. ) These are the places you can say your character is from if your having trouble coming up with a background. Click Here! Locations PeakHuman System Within YMRP we allow our partcipants, to pick two peak human perks. From this Page. Only two, so pick what you want. You won't be able to choose out later. Pick wisely! *100 Percent Muscle Usage *Maximum Brain Capacity *Peak Human Accuracy *Peak Human Agility *Peak Human Celerity *Peak Human Combat *Peak Human Dexterity *Peak Human Durability *Peak Human Endurance *Peak Human Equilibrium *Peak Human Flexibility *Peak Human Healing *Peak Human Intelligence *Peak Human Jump *Peak Human Longevity *Peak Human Reflexes *Peak Human Sensory System *Peak Human Speed *Peak Human Stamina *Peak Human Strength *Peak Human Wisdom " Your Story " Your story is a feature in the RP community that we used based around the category system. To follow your characters story from start to finish. You make a catagory for your char with however name you want it to be. And from then on, you slap that category on your chars episodes and pages so that everything involing that character will have a direct link to all the things they've done and is up too currently! EX: *The Wolf God - Follow the story of Kin Tasanagi. *Bleeding Cherries - Follow the story of Kaiuri Tachibana 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chariman Ryoji Category:Generation 1